


Like and Subscribe ;)

by acerbumdulce, DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest, everyone who isnt remus or roman is p much a cameo, he's p good at it, listen we respect sex work in this house, pornstar!remus, remrom - Freeform, remus does nsfw livestreams, remus is a tease, remus makes porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbumdulce/pseuds/acerbumdulce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Listen, I think Remus would make a great sex worker because he isn't ashamed of what he likes okay.  Incidentally, Roman has heard Remus name drop his channel enough that eventually he had to get curious.  I don't actually know if youtube does porn or how their subscriptions work, but since this takes place in a completely different universe than the one we reside in lets all just ignore any discrepancies.  Oh, and don't worry.  This is going exactly where you think it is.Co-written by acerbumdulce
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. The First Nudge

"Remus please," Logan sighs while rubbing the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginning of a massive headache coming. “Yes, we’re aware that you make porn videos on youtube, yes we’re aware that you’re pretty successful and no, we don’t want to subscribe to your channel."

“I’d rather gouge my eyes out with a spoon” Virgil mutters, earning him a slightly disapproving look from Patton for the gory image.

“Boooring, there's no helping people who can't appreciate some real hot art!” Remus tries to emphasis his point by wiggling his hips suggestively.

“You’re not art!” Roman shouts while trying to save their drinks from sloshing over. “You’re a disaster, and you’re going to topple the table.”

“But c’moooon. My pseudonym is genius. You must at least admit that!”

“It’s _wolf_ themed. I still can’t believe you’d choose something that tacky,” Roman rolls his eyes, exasperated. Though he can’t stop thinking about it. It’s tacky, and catchy and it won’t leave his mind.


	2. Starting to Roll

The cold light of the screen flickers in the dark. Romans eyes are burning from staring too long at the cursor. It's blinking at the end of Remus' pseudonym. He just wants to look at the thumbnails, he tells himself. Just see what sort of aesthetic Remus is utilizing. Nothing _sordid_. Silently cursing at himself for making such a big deal out of this, he finally gives in and clicks the search button.

A loud and lewd moan suddenly fills the silence of the room as the video his mouse hovers over starts to auto play and Roman clicks the pause button as fast as he can. Breath hard from the sudden shock he stares at the paused video, still blurry from the small resolution and the incomplete rendering. Was that… his brother's voice? That deep, vibrating and dark sound. Roman swallowed hard. He was just curious. That’s all, he repeats to himself. What’s the harm in looking?


	3. Picking Up Speed

The harm was Remus' voice. And his outfits. And his moans. The harm was Roman's complete inability to stop thinking about it. When he finds out that Remus plans to hold a bidding war for a pair of black panties that he wore in one of the videos, he knows that he has to win them. Who knows what type of perverts are watching Remus and what they’d do with them? No, they’re safest with him. Surely it's okay to buy them if his intentions are noble.

So, he makes an account, and gets a p.o. box because he’s NOT listing his regular mailing address when he wins. Of course, now that he has an account, surely there won’t be any additional harm in subscribing to the channel- Just to keep himself up to date with Remus' life. He doesn’t have to worry so much about his brother's living situation if he gets updates and emails when Remus is trying to raise extra cash.

He's paying for the videos. He may as well watch one all the way through. Just to sate his curiosity. 

But once Roman watched one video there was no turning back. He watched the next one, and the next one, and he even, to his shame, went back through the whole archive. Marveling on how Remus went from bad dick videos from his cell phone camera to Hollywood quality porn movies. That was all, his filming skill. Roman was not marveling on how he could observe Remus' body changing. How he got more confident in presenting himself before the camera. The little favorite touches and twists he developed over time.

It wasn't, Roman insisted to himself, at all about how Remus looked with his lips swollen and slick, his legs spread alluringly. Roman surely wasn't motivated by the way Remus' voice hitched every time he angled a toy just so, or how he bit his lip in concentration when trying not to come.

Roman’s sitting before his screen, hand working feverishly on his cock and he can’t lie to himself anymore. The videos are hot and Roman is hard and the knowledge that it’s Remus he’s watching makes him even more desperate. He’s imitating Remus movements and listening to his brother’s voice talking and moaning and he can’t hold back anymore. He takes out the panties he’s won and covers himself with them. It’s been too long for any scent to be left on them but Roman thinks he can smell Remus on him. He bucks up into the panties, feeling the fabric rubbing against him. He imagines Remus wearing them, rubbing his hard, covered cock against him and moaning into his ear. Roman comes hard and with Remus' name on his lips.


	4. Poised on the Edge

“What the fuck is taking you so long?” Roman shouts while making his way to the laundry room. Remus just wanted to put his clothes into the washer after having been surprised by a summer storm on his way here, but he’s been gone for ages.

He finds him standing in the middle of the room and following his line of sight Romans question gets stuck in his throat. Remus is staring at his laundry basket. To be precise, he’s staring at the piece lying on top of it.

“You know, it’s funny. I used to have a pair of panties  _ just like this _ .” Remus picks up the incriminating piece of lace and satin, holding them up and quirking an eyebrow. He's daring Roman to talk his way out of what they both know, and Roman nearly chokes as a terrified squeak escapes him. “But you wouldn’t know anything about THAT, would you?” Remus leads.

"Nope, don’t know what you’re talking about,” Roman manages to hastily agree with a false cheer in his voice as he snatches the panties out of the other's hand. “Those are mine.”

“You wear them?” Remus asks, pointed and skeptical.

“Of course, I wear them. They’re mine, and I wear them. It would be odd not to wear your own panties, right?” Roman insists.

So he does. During the whole day of Remus' visit he wears  _ the _ panties under his clothes, just to prove his point. He manages to avoid the topic until Remus starts slipping remarks into casual conversations, making sure that Roman knows that he knows. No one of their friend’s notices but it makes Roman squirm in his seat which makes the goddamn panties rub on his already twitching dick and he’s never been so hard in his  _ life _ but he will be damned if he’s the first one to crack and give up this charade.


	5. Tumbling Over Into the Abyss

Remus will be the death of him. Roman was never surer of anything else as he’s walking behind him through the lingerie aisle.

“I’m so happy you agreed to help me pick out the outfit. One of my main sponsors sent in a special request for a video and you know what goes best with our complexion.”

“No problem, no problem at all,” Roman answers absently and tries to find something that fits what Remus told him he needed without accidentally choosing something that would suspiciously match every little detail in the special request he wrote.

“No, no.” comes his brother's muffled voice from somewhere behind the aisle. “I’m really glad for your help. With your fashion sense I’m very confident that you’ll pick something  _ perfect _ .”

Romans mouth goes dry as he sees Remus come out of the aisle, holding a very sexy ensemble of underwear tightly before his body as he purrs. “I'm very confident that you’ll pick something really stimulating for  _ my generous sponsor _ .” 

Oh, and how stimulating it was. Roman watched the special request video nonstop for days.

It only escalated from there on. Remus teases him in his videos, the ass. Roman could swear it's intentional. One time he signs off with a casual remark of “Oh  _ brother _ , that really wore me out,” directly into the camera. Whatever game they're engaged in, Roman is currently losing it. He cannot abide by this. The antè continues to be upped.

Remus starts to make posts talking about eye candy, and how the only thing that could make this hotter is if there were two of him. In the next video, he’s installed a mirror and manages to make it look like his reflection is fucking him as he pleasures himself.

Roman wants to retaliate. After Remus hypes himself up for an audition that Roman is playing moral support for, he looks at Remus with bedroom eyes and tells in a sultry voice to “Go get’em tiger," relishing how it makes Remus stumble in surprise on his way out of the waiting room. The feeling if victory only lasts until the next video, where his twin wears nothing but tiger ears and a tail, accenting stripes painted artfully onto his skin as he purrs about how he’s a real sex kitten.

With each video Remus gets bolder and bolder. He steals one of Roman's favorite pairs of panties and wears them in a video, making Roman go nuts with the thought of Remus in his clothes.

Roman can’t believe his eyes when the location in the newest video is suddenly different. That looks like his bed. There are only parts visible but that’s definitely his bed, definitely his bed linen. It’s impossible but oh god, Remus has a key and Roman was away for two days just this weekend and he can’t even watch the video to the end. He almost jumps onto his bed, muttering about the audacity, the impudence, rubbing himself on the linen and coming to the visual of Remus naked on his bed. 

Remus makes a Q&A video and one of his subscribers asks how long Remus' longest foreplay was. He winks at his viewers and answers “Still ongoing.”


	6. Hitting the Ground (aka  The Inevitable Climax)

But time passes and Roman still avoids every mentioning and potential confrontation about the situation in real life. Because it’s easier to avoid the topic when you avoid the reason for the topic. They haven’t seen or spoken directly to each other in weeks.

With every day, Remus gets more and more insecure. More and more heartbroken because he’s not doing this just because he’s a depraved person with no shame. Well, not only because of that. He really loves Roman. But maybe, Roman doesn’t love him. Maybe, this was all just a big dark fantasy for him. Safe and rejectable as long as it is not spoken out loud or admitted to. He’s not even sure that Roman still watches his videos.

He gets more and more forlorn and not only the quality of his videos suffer significantly from it. One day he goes to Romans house and before his brother can say anything after opening the door Remus precedes him and tells him he needs a place to sleep. Roman lets him in, and he doesn’t ask questions. 

Roman really worries about Remus. He looked miserable standing in his doorway. He's noticed the change in his content, of course, but he can’t just ask. Asking Remus would force everything to the front. Roman isn't sure he's brave enough for the admissions that would make this real.

* * *

On the day of the next live video Roman waits for the stream to begin. He’s unusually nervous, and not only because he knows that Remus is only two rooms over making this video. Something’s wrong, he can feel it. The video begins and it’s clearly different. Remus sits on the bed, facing the camera the way he always does when he has an announcement to make.

“There’s no point in talking around it. This is my last video. I’m not having fun with it anymore so my account will be closing soon. You’ll still get the whole action time today since you paid for it and I don’t want any lawyers at my ass. Even I have standards. But yeah, this will be my sign off video.” 

Roman can't quite believe it. He doesn’t even watch when Remus starts pleasuring himself. His thoughts are in turmoil and he can’t seem to clear his mind. He hasn’t even realized that he stood up and moved when he barged into Remus' room.

“What are you doing, Remus? Why are you stopping? Did I push too far? Do you want me to unfollow?” 

“Did  _ you _ push it too far? We've been at a standstill!” Remus hisses in frustration, groaning internally. Why does Roman think that he pushed too far when all he did was run away every time REMUS tried to push! But they’re still filming and Remus has enough camera awareness by now not to forget it.

“Please let me introduce,” he addresses his viewers, "PrinceCharming, my highest bidder.”

Roman’s startled, having forgotten that Remus is live and that they’re seen by hundreds of people. His breath stops when he looks at his brother, taking in the view for the first time. Naked and sprawled on the bed, one hand still lazily tugging on his cock, the other pressing a vibrator half into him. Roman swallows when that hand starts to continue moving, further proving that the buzzing he hears isn't solely from the rush. Tearing his eyes away he meets Remus' defiant gaze.

“I’m still contractually obligated to film the full time, you know.”

Roman can’t help but stare. The hand that was on his dick starts to massage his balls and his hips begin to make small movements. It burns away every bit of doubt Roman still has, because he could never walk away from this.

“You're such a  _ slut _ ,” Roman growls.

Remus body freezes “What?”

Roman swallows hard, but with each word he’s gaining more and more confidence, “I said, you’re such a slut.” He looks up into Remus' wide eyes. “Do your viewers know that? Do they all know what a dirty tease you are?” He starts walking towards the bed, observing the trembling body before him.

“Roman?” Remus groans out his name, flustered by the unexpected turn of events. His fingers move back to his cock, squeezing tightly but not moving to stroke.

“Do they know what a shameless fucking whore you’ve been? I wonder what they’re thinking now. Just look at you," Roman practically purrs, powerful in this moment. "Mr. Poise and Porn, nothing but a stuttering mess just because of a few words.”

“Nnngh!” Roman’s standing so close, Remus could swear that he feels his breath on his overheated skin. He’s never been so desperate.

“Do they know” Roman continues, bending down so Remus can feel his breath against his lips. “Do they know... how much I want you to be mine?” he admits softly, voicing what he’s been avoiding acknowledging for so long. Remus comes, his cry of ecstasy swallowed by their first kiss.

Roman lifts his right hand and tucks a strand of hair back behind Remus' ear who still tries to catch his breath. Remus' attention is drawn to the hard outline in the fabric of Roman's pants.

His eyes travel back to Roman's when Roman cups his cheek with a tender smile. “Seven minutes left on your video, baby. You think you can get me off in seven minutes?”

“Seven minutes in heaven” Remus smiles mischievously, confident in his sexual prowess. “Do you really think you can  _ last _ ?” He flips them over, unbuttons Romans pants and without warning, takes him in his mouth.

Roman moans and his hips buck up in surprise. Remus edges him on to the very end of the video, but never lets him come. When the time’s up Roman’s a moaning begging mess, and Remus kisses him deep. His voice is dark when he leans up to groan into his brother's ear.

“None of them gets to watch. This is just for me."

And he switches the camera off.

It is absolutely the most viewed one, but Remus stands by that being his last video. Everyone in the comments agrees that the whole thing had to be staged and his viewers go off about the level of “cinematic foreshadowing” from the videos leading up to it, because “looking back, it’s totally obvious what he was building up to.” Roman thinks that, looking back, maybe it was.


End file.
